


molten and tempered

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: all the magma in the earth flows within them. then it cools and cracks.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	molten and tempered

years later, the kids will ask how they met. they will explain there were a lot of emotions. the children will not understand. they have never felt any of it.

there is rage.

it consumes everything it touches

in flames.

the only thing left untouched

is the rope binding katara's hands.

there is fury.

it is white like snow and ice.

she wants to leave him there,

but she can't.

because it will melt 

under the heat of fire.

there is betrayal.

it stings falling down her face.

she wanted to help him,

but he wanted a crown

high atop his shaggy hair.

there is bitterness.

she wants him to leave.

because the more space he takes up in her head,

the more he wins.

she doesn't want him to win

after what he's done.

there is forgiveness.

it is on the pier next to the sea.

he smells like her laundry soap

as she buries her face in his chest.

he knows her,

the dark parts,

and doesn't care.

the fiery destruction is doused.

and then here is peace.

perhaps love.


End file.
